A Guardian Kind of Valentine
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day! But When Cupid's team for Burgess is injured, he turns to Lena and his daughter, Amora for help. Everything seems good. But what happens when there's a magic accident while trying to help a friend? And what about Jack's feelings for Lena and vice versa. This will not be your average Valentine's day. Find out what happens. Jack X OC, HAPPY V-DAY PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S**

Chapter 1

The Valentine's Day Problem and Resolve

* * *

**LENA'S POV. FEBRUARY 13****TH**

Okay, so it has been about a month and three weeks since the whole ordeal with saving dad and stopping the fearlings. Now things were peaceful, well as peaceful can be. There are still magic nations with problems, but besides that, everything's okay. However, right now, I had other things on my mind, like the fact that Valentine's Day is coming up, and Cupid's annual Valentine's Day party. It would be so much fun. But that's not the only thing I'm thinking of.

No the other thing is that I, Lena Snowflake, guardian of magical music elements, and guardian of the Heart of Guardians, would be helping Cupid this year. Yeah, that's right; I am going to be a cherub for Cupid. And the reason is that, one of his teams had been injured in an accidental magic explosion. Which I was there to see. I had been there visiting with Jack.

Since it's my job to make sure the guardians and their centers were okay, as well as spread musical magic, that could do pretty much anything, I would always check up on them all, especially when their special days would come up. Like how Valentine's Day was tomorrow. But enough about that, you probably want to know what happened to make me have to step in for one of Cupid's teams. Well it's actually really interesting…

* * *

**ONE DAY AGO…**

_I was with Jack checking up on Cupid, since it would be his special day soon. But what I didn't expect was for there to be a big accident._

_We were walking with Cupid, or rather; he was flying, and talking about February 14._

"_Everything ready Cupid?" asked Jack._

"_Yes, my cherubs are set to deliver Valentines Day love all over the world. They start two days early so that there can be a little love boost, for the big day!" he said proudly as he flew in front of us._

_I gave Jack a smile. 'If only I could use one of those arrows on Jack.' But I can't make someone fall in love with me. They have to love you of their own free will._

_Soon we came to the room where they made the magic candies for temporary love. It was a pink room with hearts all over it. There was I giant vat full of some kind of pink batter, turning around and round. We walked past it to where the cherubs added the magic. There were some in different rooms, a team for each continent in the world._

_Then we came to the room for Burgess. And I noticed a cherub coming dangerously close to spilling in more magic dust than needed._

"_Hey watch out!" I cried, but to no avail._

_It all fell in, including the jar. Then started glowing and it started to grow into a giant bubble._

"_Hit the deck!" yelled Jack as he pulled me down. Then while we were down, I was on top of him, and he was underneath him. We were so close that I could feel his cold breath on me. We were just staring into each other's eyes, when he leaned up, and I, down. We were an inch apart, when-_

_BOOM!_

_We immediately pulled away from each other, before anything could happen. I got off him, and we both had blue blushes. Then I notice the cherubs. They were stuck together. Their wings covered in magic batter. But not only that, but the way their arms and wings were bending didn't look good. I made a wincing sound at the sight. Then Cupid got up and saw the situation, he literally flipped out._

"_No! These were Burgess's cherubs! What will we do now? Valentine's Day is ruined for Burgess! And not to mention my reputation!" he said sadly. Then I got an idea._

"_How about this, I'll do the job. It is my job to make sure everything is right with the guardians and their special days."_

"_Would you really do that for me, Lena!?" he asked ecstatic. _

"_Yeah, of coarse, when do I start?"_

"_Tomorrow. Got to spread an early wave of love you know."_

"_Right, tomorrow, got it."_

"_Oh and just to have some help, because this is NOT and easy task...AMORA!" he called._

_I knew Amora very well. She was another one of my fairy friends. She was the daughter of Cupid and Aphrodite, the goddess of love in the magic realm. She had a bit higher status than Cupid, but that didn't really matter to her, they loved each other. And it did help that he wasn't actually a fat baby with wings. He was tall, had peach skin, brown hair and magenta eyes. He wore a black business suit, that had a heart shaped crest on the right side, and black shoes._

_Amora and I had known each other for two-hundred-ninety-nine years come the fourteenth._

_Then she came over. She had luscious brown hair, peach skin, hot pink eyes and full pink lips. She wore a pink dress, with black tights and pink flats. Her hair was in a two pigtails, one on each side, with her pink showing in both pigtails. Her dress went to her knees, and had some silver shimmer on the skirt part of it. She also had a pink birthmark in the shape of a perfect hear by her eye. She had a quiver full of heart shaped silver arrows, and a bow._

"_Yeah dad, what-OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED HERE GUYS!?" then she saw me._

"_Oh, it's great to see you again Lena, and it's nice to meet you Jack." she said, politely shaking his hand._

"_Now back to the crisis de jour. What happened?"_

_We filled her in on the events, and when we asked for her help, she was more than happy too._

"_Of coarse I'll help, that's what friends, are for. And it's what daughters do to help their dads get ready for their special days."_

"_Great, you both go on a pre-love spread tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. sharp." he said as he relaxed and smiled._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY, FEBRUARY 13****TH**

I was more than ready when I woke up this morning to help. But when I got dressed and came down stairs, I saw that everyone else was downstairs already.

"Mom, dad, Sonia? What are you guys doing up, you usually don't get up until nine."

"We heard about you helping Cupid, and we just wanted to say that we're proud of you." said dad.

"Thanks dad." I said.

It felt normal to call him that, now since he wasn't Pitch Black anymore.

"Kozmotis, aren't you forgetting something?" my mom said, holding a big basket of treats in her hand.

"I didn't forget. I was just about to mention it."

"What?" I asked.

"This is for the guardians. Cupid always sends out special delivery baskets for all of them the day before. And he was hoping that you could bring it to them." dad replied.

"Sure I will."

"Good they should be at North's. Now go on, you have a lot of preparations to do." said mom. I took the basket and went to the door.

"Alright bye, see you guys later." I said as I flew out the door.

"Pole, here I come." I said as I flew at full speed.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE DON'T FLAME, BUT DO REVIEW. AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU MIGHT LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN, THEN PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW. BUT JUST KNOW, I DON'T DO YAOI, YURI OR LEMONS. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting Ready for the Big Day

**LENA'S POV.**

I was flying top speed and almost at the Pole, maybe just five minutes there. With the basket in tow, I could see the mountain side where the Pole was.

I got closer and went through one of the entrances made for me to go through. It was a keeping-the-Pole-hidden-thing.

I made my way through as I passed by yetis and the elves trying to give me cookies, which I would not be taking. Who knows what they have done to them. I made my way to North's office without anyone noticing me. Yup, they were all here, including Jack. He saw me and smiled. The others then turned to see what he was smiling at. Once they saw me, they all gave me smiles.

"There she is, Aleena Snowflake!" North said.

"We been expectin' ya Sheila." Bunny said.

"Why though?" I asked.

"Word of you gets around very quickly, especially since it has to do with you helping Cupid get ready for his big day."

"Oh that. Bye the way, Cupid sent this for you guys." I said, placing the basket of treats on North's desk.

They immediately went for the basket. Knocking me over in the process, but with just enough time for Jack to catch me. His arms around my waist as he lifted me up. I blushed light blue and thanked him.

"Sorry Sheila, but we love the treats Cupid sends us. They're amazing!" Bunny said.

"It's alright." I said.

Then I filled them in on what I would be doing. Then I looked at my Spellz Phone and saw it was 7:55. Then I waved goodbye as I headed back to Burgess to start spreading love.

**JACK'S POV.**

I watched her fly away in grace and sighed. Then I got an idea. I said my farewells to my fellow guardians and went back to Burgess.

Once I got there I noticed that Lena and Amora had already gotten there and were just about to start spreading love. I noticed that Lena's outfit had changed. she now had on a black tank like top, but only had one strap that was pinned to the other, that had a hot pink heart on it in the center over her chest. It went an inch above her stomach. She also had on a hot pink and black plaid skirt that went to her knees. She also had on black tights with heart and flower designs on it. She also had on hot pink flats, and a hot pink hair band. She looked… Hot.

They said something else that I couldn't make out and went their separate ways.

Lena went to the town square and started taking aim. Then she perched herself in a tree out of sight. Even though the adults couldn't see her other children and magic beings in the area would be able to. So she had to stay hidden. Then she spotted a couple that needed some love. She took her aim and made a perfect shot. After about an hour of this. She had gotten to thirty-five couples. Then she saw another couple. The man had blonde hair and a black business suit. He had flowers and chocolate in his hands and he was sweating. Then I saw a female with auburn hair, and a waitress outfit inside the café he had entered.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh Victoria, well…"

"Oh who are those for?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to ask if you would go on a date with me. Dinner and a movie?" he asked nervously.

"Oh! Umm, Dean…" she trailed off nervously.

He lowered his head in despair.

"Don't give up yet Dean." I heard Lena say. Then she fired an arrow at the female. She jumped and then got a big smile.

"I'd love too! Come get me at seven-ish?"

"Sure! And these are for you!" he said giving them to her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Then Lena flew away. "Another job of love done." she said.

Then she landed in a tree, and got ready to take aim. I decided it was time for some fun. I saw Jamie and the other kids out looking bored. It was time for a snow day.

Right as she was about to let go I cried out,

"SNOW DAY!"

She lost her aim and the arrow ricocheted of a tree, then a stone then came back at her just missing her head. Then she stumbled out of the tree and fell. She fell with a thud. Good thing it wasn't that high. She groaned in pain still. And then looked up and saw me then glared.

"Jack." she seethed.

Then the kids started their snowball fight. After all that, I got ready to take off. But instead bumped into Lena. She glared at me hard.

"Oh hey Lena. Have a nice fall?" really bad choice.

She growled at me.

"Okay, poor choice of words…Hey think fast!"

"Wha-" then she was cut off by a snowball to the face. Then she got a really mad face.

"Jack."

"Y-yeah?"

"Start flying now!" she yelled.

Then she started to give chase. After a while we stopped and just sat in a tree by the pond.

"Hey, sorry about the snowball."

"It's alright. I had already finished my rounds, but wanted to do more. I needed some fun anyway. Come one, let's head back to town. We can get some hot chocolate at my house. Okay?"

"Sure. Let's go." I said. Then we flew to her house. She really was something. We're great friends. But I don't think that I can keep these feeling from her for very long. I have to tell her. Even if she doesn't feel the same. But if she didn't she wouldn't have kissed me back that night at the pond. Even if she did pull away, and didn't talk about it, she still wrapped her arms around me like I did her and kiss back.

Even if she doesn't feel the same way or she isn't sure yet, I'm going to tell her. I just have to figure out how and when.

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE DON'R FLAME, BUT DO REVIEW. PEACE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Big Day

**LENA'S POV.**

**We **got back to my house and walked inside to see my mom and dad, on the couch, each reading different books. They looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey kids. Oh Lena, how was it spreading love?"

"Great mom. Love is in the air." I said.

"Hello Jack, what brings you here?" asked my dad.

"We came for some hot coco." he said.

"Hot coco, coming up." said my mom.

A few minutes later, we all had some hot coco and Sonia had come in too.

"Tomorrow's the big day. And Cupid's counting on me. Wow I'm so nervous." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Jack assured me. I blushed light blue, and I made small snowflakes fall in our living room. I still keep thanking Manny for giving me ice and snow powers, even though he keeps telling me I don't have to. I looked out the window and saw that I had created a mini snow fall of tiny hearts. All the people admiring my work. It made me feel…nice.

After a while we finished our coco and I was really ready for tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

Later, Jack left and I got ready for bed. I was really excited. Tomorrow was the big day.

**FEBRUARY 14****TH****, VALENTINE'S DAY**

I woke up early and got dressed in the uniform Cupid gave me, and headed downstairs. And Sonia, mom and dad were there.

"Good luck Lena." my mom said.

"I'm sure you'll be the one to bring the most love." said dad.

"Kozmotis." my mom said.

"What it's nothing more than a little enthusiasm, Rachel." dad said. Mom just smirked.

Soon enough I was on my way and spreading love. I met up with Amora and then we went to our sectors. We were both doing very well. Then I saw a couple that needed some love. The man seemed nervous. Then I figured out why. There was a tiny velvet box in his pocket.

So that was why he was nervous. He was going to propose. But by the look of it, he might be too nervous to do it right now.

"Not to worry guy, I'm here to help." I said as I crouched in a near by tree. I took my aim and fired. And it went just like a rocket, right for him.

Right in the male's rear. He jumped little before he got a broad smile, and swooped the female in his arms and hugged her. She seemed surprised, but returned the hug and smiled. Then took her to a fancy restaurant, although, he seemed a little nervous, even after the arrow. Can't say I blame him for being nervous. After all, he was going to propose.

After their lunch. I slipped in and as the dessert came she slipped some of those enchanted candies Cupid gave me and Amora in the dessert.

Once he ate one, he got less nervous. The female even looked a bit happier. In their eyes I saw a pink glint. It had worked. He went on one knee and pulled out a ring. The woman gasped.

"Maria, we have known each other for three years now, and I really love you. So I want to ask, will you marry me?" he asked.

She gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh John. Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much, yes!" she said with tears of joy.

People started to clap for them as they kissed. It was really sweet. I wish that Jack would… well it doesn't matter right now. I still have work to do.

I flew to different areas and spread more love. I even did the same thing with that last couple and watched a few proposals happen. And it was partly thanks to me. I felt really special.

Later Burgess was finished and the love had been spread. Cupid, our fellow Guardians and my own parents congratulated us on a job well done. But I wasn't finished yet. I still had a few things to take care of. One of them being that I had to set up one of my closest friends with a certain fire head.

**THE COUNCIL ROOM IN MUSICA**

I made my way through the halls. And soon found Jillian and Ignis, sitting together under the big tree where it's vines hung over. They were just sitting there and I knew that they needed some love. I took aim, but with two arrows.

Right as I was about to fire, I heard someone.

"Hey Lena!"

Jack.

I lost my footing since I was in a tree and the arrows went in different directions. They ricocheted off a few thing before they got their targets. Just not the ones intended.

One of them hit Jack and the other hit Ignis. Unfortunately, they were looking at the wrong people. Jack looked at Jillian and Ignis looked at me.

Oh no.

Jillian looked hurt as Ignis came over to me, and said,

"Lena, I can't hold it in any longer. My feelings for you are too strong."

And I felt hurt as Jack went over to Jillian, and said the same thing.

Jillian looked mad at me and flew off. I did the same and we were able to get away from the boys.

Once we were safe, I found her crying in one of the music rooms. I explained what happened and she wasn't mad any more.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

Then Amora came. We filled her in on what happened and she said,

"Let's go find my dad. He should know."

Then we headed back to find Cupid. When we got back to his place and explained the situation, he started to tell us what to do.

"The person under the spell must be kissed by their one true love at sunset or instead they'll stay in love with the person they saw forever." he said.

"Alright thanks dad!" called Amora as we flew off.

"No problem sweetie. And good luck!" he called back.

"So what's the plan?" asked Jillian.

We got in a group huddle and I started to explain,

"Okay, so all we have to do is….."

Once we went over the plan we got to work. This would be very interesting. I was sue of it. Well here goes nothing…

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! WELL PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Plan in Action

**LENA'S POV.**

We headed back to Musica. And then put our plan into action. I followed Jack while he tried to find Jillian and Jillian and Amora followed Ignis while he tried to find me. We had fifteen minutes before sunset.

"Well here goes nothing." I said to myself.

"Hey Ignis." I said flirtatiously.

He actually got hearts in his eyes when I said his name. that was just a little bit weird.

"Come on, catch me if you can!" I said flying at full speed with him behind me. I was flying through different areas doing flips, sharp turns and swings in different areas, without missing a beat. I just turned a corner and decided to use a little magic power.

I conjured up a snowball and nailed him in the face. He seemed surprised but didn't give up. Then I used a little vocal power.

"Ahh, do de she terch do de she, ohh ow iee ahh!"

My hair grew longer and there was now a mini blizzard in the room spinning everything.

Then we gave chase again. We went on with this for a while and I hadn't even noticed that the sun was now the sunset orange color. I could see the sun getting ready to set.

"No we're to late." I began to cry, the sun was just about to set. And I hadn't even noticed that Jillian and Amora had made the scene with Jack right behind them. They probably just had a game of 'catch me if you can'. They all stopped the second they saw me cry. Maybe because I never let them see me cry if I ever do.

"But I don't want Ignis, he's just my friend. I don't love him!"

Everyone was shocked at my outburst. And Ignis looked so heartbroken. But I had to say this. Because if I didn't I might not for a long time.

" No matter how much I try to ignore it, push it aside, or not talk or think about it, I can't keep it in or ignore it anymore. I cannot suppress my feeling anymore."

They all looked shocked at what about to say.

"I love Jack, more than a friend. And no one else." I started to cry again.

They all gasped. Then I noticed that the sun hadn't set yet.

"Why hasn't the sun set?"

"I was able to delay the sunset for a few minutes. We still have time Lena. But we have to do this now!" yelled Jillian.

I nodded. Then took off like a rabbit. I went straight for Jack, and Jillian Ignis. Then at the same time, we kissed them. There was a pink glow, and then their eyes, which I had only just noticed, that were pink, went back to their normal blue and orange colors.

Then I felt Jack kiss me back. His arms around my waist, mine around his neck. It was sweet and passionate. I started to cry tears of joy like last time. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Lena." he said.

I smiled and hugged him. Then looked over to see Ignis and Jillian doing the same.

"I guess happy endings are real." I said.

Jack smirked. We went over to the others and explained everything. They forgave us. Probably because we were each an 'item' now. So we decided to head back to Burgess where the girls and my own parents were. We explained what had happened since they were worried when we didn't come back after a while.

We apologized for being out so late. Even though they weren't really mad. It still felt like we should apologize. After that we checked in with Cupid.

"You girls did amazing, and my cherubs should be healed in no time. Great job." he complimented.

"Well done girls." mom said.

"It also looks like you two found your own Valentines." said Aphrodite pointing to Jillian, Ignis, Jack and I.

"You could say that." Jillian and I said together.

All the parts just fell into place. And I was happy with it. And only five words could describe how I was feeling.

"The. Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever." I said. And it, although was very crazy at some points, was the best one ever. It also felt nice to actually confess my feeling to Jack. Wow, this had definitely been a guardian's kind of Valentine's day.

**THE END.**

**ALRIGHT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HEY GUYS, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR READING AND SAY THAT IF THERE'S A STORY YOU WANT ME TO TRY FOR ROTG, I'LL TRY AND DO IT. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME TO HAVE GREAT READERS LIKE YOU. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS. I WILL TRY MY BEST WITH ANY STORY WITH RQUESTS IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A CERTAIN KIND OF STORY.**

**JUST KNOW THAT I DON'T DO:**

**YAOI**

**YURI **

**OR LEMONS.**

**BESIDES THAT AND CHARACTER DEATHS OR TRAGETIES, I COULD DO PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST.**

**PEACE OUT,**

**Keyblade Princess 13**

**P.S. I MIGHT CHANGE MY PEN NAME, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN.**

**BYE. ****J**


End file.
